1. Field of the Invention
Many cosmetic products rely on color to provide beauty enhancement. Thus, such beauty aids as foundation, blush, mascara, brow products and the like rely on color enhancement provided by these products for effectiveness. In view of the criticality of color in such applications it is desirable to present the cosmetic product, which is ultimately applied to the face or other parts of the body to highlight that color, in a way that emphasizes its color. In the past such cosmetic products, if visible at all, were presented as a colored composition. Those skilled in the cosmetic arts appreciate that if the color of the cosmetic composition could be presented in a more dramatic manner, the product would be more desirable to the purchaser. For example, presenting the color in the form of a spiral, swirl or the like, against a background of a clear or color contrasted liquid dramatically emphasizes the attractiveness of the color of the cosmetic beauty aid.
It would be relatively simple to produce an oil based pigment phase in a clear aqueous phase or vice versa. The immiscibility of the two phases would permit the production of a cosmetic product in which the above desired, highly attractive packaging could be provided. However, the inclusion of an oil-based phase would be undesirable for at least two reasons. First, it would be difficult to combine the immiscible phases to form the complete cosmetic composition. Second, even if the two immiscible phases could somehow be combined, the product, containing a non-water soluble phase, might be difficult to remove.
Ideally, a two phase composition should include a color phase and clear or color contrasted gel phase which are miscible. However, when attempts were made to produce such a product in the past a two-phase composition was obtained in which the color phase bled into the gel phase producing a product that was aesthetically unattractive.
Thus, cosmetic products have not been produced in which a color phase, highlighting the tint or color of the cosmetic composition, is disposed as a discrete color phase against a background of a clear or color contrasted gel.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Two phase cosmetic compositions are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,103 to Barker et al. discloses a two phase cosmetic cleansing cream composition which includes two separate and stable cosmetic composition phases which, when intimately mixed, yield a cleansing composition that is applicable to the face and other parts of the body. This composition comprises a first cleansing cream phase composition which includes an oil, a thickening agent, an emulsifier and water. The second phase, a gel phase, comprises water or a water soluble material and a thickening agent. The two phase cosmetic cleansing cream compositions are combined in a swirl-like or marble-like pattern within a container such that the cream hard gel phases are generally stable, separate and visibly distinct.
Although the teaching of the '103 patent represents an advance in the art, it does not emphasize a color phase. Colorants easily migrate. As such, the absence of a teaching in the prior art of non-bleeding phases establishes the absence in the art of a two phase cosmetic composition in which the color phase composition highlights the critical color emphasis of the composition.